Summertime
by AcidReactor
Summary: Frerard oneshot. You can run away with me, any time you want...


_**Literally just came up with this.  
Hope you like!  
Big twist at the end!**_

Frank cried, as he sat in the dark, damp alleyway. He was cold, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered any more. Gerard was gone, happy with someone else, and it hurt. It really fucking hurt. Rain poured, hiding his tears as he sat in that alley, crying and sobbing.

"I'm sorry." He cried, out into the dark. "I'm sorry for not being perfect." Frank looked at the ladder, which took him to the building top. He walked, standing over the edge. It'd be better if he just disappeared. He sat down, deliberating his options. He could just jump, and forget the cruel world that trapped him in its icy hands, go back and get closure from Gerard, or just leave the city. He looked at the floor, at the people passing by.

"Fuck!" He shouted out to no one. Someone must've looked up, as all of a sudden there were shouts. He looked down, to see a small crowd of people under him.

"Don't do it!" They were shouting. He sighed, watching them shout and cry out. He couldn't pick any out-

He was there.

Why the fuck was HE there.

Bert McCracken.

The man who stole his one love.

He too, was shouting up. All of a sudden, his voice was clear above all others.

"GO ON! JUMP! I'LL GET GEE IF YOU JUST JUMP!" More tears ran down Frank's face as he realised that, beside him, with a sodden face calling out for him to get down, was none other than Gerard.

His Gerard.

Who still cared about him.

Frank stood, unsure of what to do. More people were crowding, watching him. He looked again, to see that Gerard had disappeared. Frank frowned, before seeing Bert looking around for his stolen lover. Frank sighed, dragging one foot over the edge. He was about to pull the other foot out when he heard a cry of his name.

"FRANKIE DON'T DO IT!" He put my foot back and swirled around to face Gerard.

"Gee, just get down. Let me die."

"Not a chance, Frankie." He stepped forward, but Frank shuffled back.

"Frankie, please!" Tears ran down Gerard's face as he tried to convince Frank to step away.

"Gerard, go back to Bert. Forget about me."

"Frankie I-" Gerard didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe that Frank thought he didn't love him anymore. Frank wanted to kill himself, and it was all his fault.

"Please Gee. Just go." Frank took another step back, his heels now half off the roof.

"FRANKIE WAIT I LOVE YOU!"

"What?"

"I still love you Frankie, I never stopped loving you either and I never will!"

"Gee... I love you too." Frank shuffled forward a little, as Gerard ran over and embraced him in a tight hug. Gerard kissed Frank, spilling out the love he felt for the smaller boy.

"Frankie I'm so sorry I did all this to you I didn't mean to hurt you I love you not Bert I love you so much..."

"I know, Gee, I know." Gerard looked at the cloudy sky, tears staining his cheeks. Wind whipped his hair, as he and Frank let go. Frank took a step back, yelping as he overbalanced and slipped off the edge. He grabbed the roof, as Gerard dropped to his knees and grabbed onto his arm.

"Frankie!"

"Gee help me please!" Gerard tried all he could to pull Frank up, as Frank's grip loosened.

"Hang on!"

"Gee..." Frank smiled. "You can run away with me any time you want." Frank lost his grip entirely, falling from Gerard's hands.

"NOOOO!" Gerard screamed, as he saw Frank hit the floor. He shut his eyes. Frank was dead, and it was all his fault. Their parting words rang in his ears.

"We'll run away together." Gerard whispered, as he tumbled off the roof.

Bert stood, at Frank and Gerard's funeral. No one knew of the reason they'd both died that evening, but Bert knew better. It was his fault, and he'd be haunted by in for a long time. He smiled, knowing it was right for them to be together at the end. Frank and Gerard would be together at the end, and he knew it. He sighed, unable to take the pain any longer. He stepped away, standing behind a tree to have a cigarette. He blinked, thinking he was seeing things. He must have been. Gerard walked up to him, hand in hand with Frank. He smiled, standing in front of him.

"Bert, I thank you. I'm finally going to be with Frank forever."

"But, it's my fault all this happened." Even though they were obviously spirits, they had they had the after sex glow about them.

"It's much better now, we're free."

"I thank you too, Bert." Frank smiled. Gerard walked toward Bert, kissing his cheek softly.

"Be seeing you, Bert McCracken." He smiled, as he took Frank's hand again. They walked away. Bert blinked, and they were gone. Had he imagined it? He'd never know. He could feel the ghostly feel on his cheek, as he smiled.

They were right.

They were free.

Bert walked, as the air from the late night sun breezed through his hair.

That Summertime, things he couldn't explain happened.


End file.
